


What about Love

by Full_Off_water



Category: Edward - Fandom, Imprint - Fandom, Jakeward - Fandom, Jakob - Fandom, Mpreg - Fandom, gay imprint
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Off_water/pseuds/Full_Off_water
Summary: Edward is mourning the loss of his sweet love Bella when he is interrupted my an angry wolf who is out for blood. But after the wolf imprints, things get a little interesting in both of their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first ever Fanfic. I have read every Jakeward fic known to man and I thought it would be cool for me to write my perspective of their relationship. Please be kind and like and please also comment. I would also love to hear your thoughts on my story and also some suggestions.

If anyone is reading this I hope you enjoy. Comment and let me know if you do. Or you can just say Hi lol.

 

(BTW I dont own these characters.)

 

 

Chapter 1.

Edward stood there calmly at the cliff. He has come here everyday since bella died. This place has become a sanctuary for him. He sits here for hours watching the ground begging himself to just fall but he knows that's not what Bella would have wanted so he just stares and in a way it gives him a sort of release. After about four hours pass he decides to run home and vows to come back later.

Jjjj

Jacob isn't happy at all. Its been two months since Bella has died and he is still angry. He spends most of his days attacking trees or sulking in his room and today is no different. 

“Jacob” Sam yelled. “ You need to get over this she is gone and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“There is something I can do about it” Jacob said through his teeth. “I can find that blood sucker and rip him to pieces.”

“Jacob, Bella fell off of a cliff she wasn't bitten. So as far as I am concerned the treaty is still in tact.”. 

Jacob let out a devastating scream and punched a tree right out of the ground “ Thats bull shit Sam and you know it. He should have saved her” Jacob fell to his knees. “ She should have been with me. I would have protected her I would hav--” Before he could finish Sam has him is a bear hug, he tried to get free but Sam wasn't letting up so defeated he just sat there and let it all out.

Jjjjjj

Edward sat on his patio watching the sky get darker and basking in the silence of the night when he heard the door of his bedroom creek open. Alice walked in with a half smile and sat right next to Edward and put her head on his shoulder. 

“I'm here if you ever want to talk Edward” Alice said gently. “I know Alice and I thank you for being so supportive. I'm just not ready yet.” Edward said standing up. “Im sorry I didn't see this coming.” Alice let out with a sad sigh. “I know Alice. I have to go” Edward all but whispered as he left the room and walked down the stairs into the living room. The entire family was there waiting for him. 

“Before any of you say anything Im leaving” As edward tried to make a b line for the door Emmet blocked his path. “ Sorry little brother but I can't let you do that” Emmet said with his chest poking out. Esme got up and walked to her son. “Sweetie we are all just so worried about you. You should not be punishing yourself like this. It was not your fault.” Edward didnt say anything he just agrilly pushed Emmet out of the way and stormed out. Before Emmet could charge after him Jasper jumped up and stopped him. “Just let him go he needs this” Jasper said calmly. Emmet just huffed and went back to watching tv. Rosalie sat there rolling her eyes at the situation “ I don't see why the blowhard is still crying about that flimsy human girl, Im glad shes dead” Rosalie said. “Rosalie!” Carlile screamed.”That is uncalled for we don't need to agitate Edward with that kind of talk. He has been through a rough ordeal and we as his family will be there for him no matter how long it takes. Is that understood? Carlile all but screamed. “Yes father im sorry” Rosalie said dripping with sarcasm. 

Jjjj

Jacob woke up screaming. This is the fifth time this week that he has done this. He has been having nightmares about seeing Bella fall to her death. He turned over to see a clock that read 2:35 am and he knew there was no way he was going back to sleep so he got up and put on some jeans and jumped out of his window. He decided that he would go for a run to clear his mind and tire him out. He ran for hours when a strange scent that he never smelt before entered his nose. He sat there for a moment and let the smell invade his senses until he heard a sob that broke him from his trance. Jacob felt a weird pull in the bottom of his stomach, something wasn't right. So he decided to phase into his wolf so he could be ready for anything. He followed the heavenly smell to a cliff where he found a person sobbing . He stayed far enough away from the weeping figure so he wasn't noticed but he couldn't help but feel the need to run to them and hug them and let them know that everything would be alright. Jacob kept feeling this weird pull so he decided that he should probably leave, He step backward and landed on a stick which cracked, making the person stop sobbing and look in his direction. “ Who’s there” Edward asked. Jacob recognise that voice then all of a sudden he was filled with so much anger and hated. He leaped from out of his hiding and pounced on Edward snarling uncontrollably with the intent to bite his head off but then something happened. Jacob looked into Edward’s eyes and all he could see was how beautiful he was, All he could feel was Edward’s sad eyes pouring into him. All he wanted to do was kiss the beautiful vampire and hold him until he felt better. Edward layed there in shock. Jacob caught him by surprise and was able to wrestle him to the ground and right when he thought Jacob was going to tear into his flesh he caught some images that Jacob were running through Jacobs mind at top speed. Edward saw him and jacob cuddled up by a fire, he saw him and Jacob Kissing by a lake, and he saw him and Jacob in a bed going at each other relentlessly. Both of them were so frozen with shock neither noticed that Jacob had changed back into his human self. Edward snapped out of it when he felt Jacobs hardening member growing against him. He broke their heated stare and that snapped Jacob back to reality. All he wanted was for Edward to look at him again with his beautiful golden eyes. Then all his sanity finally came back to him and he realized that he was laying fully naked on his worst enemy. Jacob jumped up and away ran as fast as his feet took him.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jjjj: Scene jump

Jacob was running like his life depended on it but it just wasn't fast enough. By this time the sun was coming out and all Jacob wanted to do was get to his bed so he phased and made it to the reservation in record time. When he got there his his head was bombarded with a voice that he couldn't deal with right now. “Hey Jake where is the fire” Seth said in his always playful and happy tone. “Not now Seth, I just need to get to my bed.” Jacob tried to stay calm and not let his memories of what had just happened leak out but with Seth’s constant questioning he accidentally let his guard down. Seth was hit with everything that had transpired in the woods between the two. He paused and silently whispered “Jake.” And before Jacob could her anything else he phased to his human form and stormed into his house up to his room and into his bed. He must have slept for hours because when he woke up it was night again. He couldn't believe that no one woke him up to run his shift. He quickly got out of bed and pulled on some cutoffs and a shirt and headed for downstairs. He was met with the entire pack sitting in his living room. The tension was heavy and the packs faces weren't much better. He was about to ask why everybody was here when his father rolled into the rom from the kitchen “ I was just about to send Jared upstairs to wake you.” His father said with an forced smile. “Why is everyone here?” he said not really aiming the question at one person. Sam shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.” Um…well…..we are here to ask you a couple questions. 

Jjjjj

Edward just laid there confused and unresponsive. He tried moving but nothing happened. He didn't know how long he was there but by the time he came to his senses Jasper was picking him up and carrying him somewhere. He was still completely out of hit but he did hear a conversation going on. “What's wrong with him Jaspar?” he could hear Alice ask desperately. “I don't know Alice im getting so many conflicting emotions coming off of him, I can't get a concrete read on any of them.” Jasper said trying to stay calm.“ let's just get him to Carlisle he will know what to do. The two vampires spread home and their father was there waiting for them. He took a look at Edwards petrified state and told his son to carry him down to the basement that held his makeshift lab. “Edward can you hear me?” Carlisle said in a calming voice. Edward did not respond. Carlisle tried everything that he could and still no response from Edward. He was starting to lose hope in helping his son when Rosalie walked into the room. She didn't say a word as she walked up to the bed Edward was laying on. She looked down at him with saddened eyes. She was upset at him for moping around behind that stupid girl but it still pained her to see her brother in this situation. Then she had an idea. She placed her hand over Edwards heart and used her gift of electricity on him. Carlisle quickly turned away not wanting to see his son be electrified. But he allowed Rosalie to do it because they were running out of options. She was at it for twintie minutes until Edward finally let out a large whale of pain. Everyone in the house could hear it. They all rushed into the lab to see what had happened and when they got there they saw a site that made them let out a collective sigh of relief.

Jjjj  
Jacob stood there frozen in fear, all he wanted to do was run away and hide forever. But the clearing of Sam’s through brought him back to the moment. “ Jacob did you imprint on Edward.” Sam asked hesitantly already knowing the answer. Jacob’s heart constricted at the name. All he could get out was “what?” And paul having enough of Jacob’s oblivious act butted in “Did you imprint on that leech.” Before Jacob could think he let out a growl towards Paul. The growl shocked everyone in the room then Paul burst into an uncontrollable laughter.” Its true. He's in love with that filthy blood sucker. He's probably thinking of him right now. You want him don't you?” “That's enough Paul!” Sam yelled. Paul continued “ You want to feel his cold undead flesh against yours don't you. Your in love with that disgusting corpse.” And again before Jacob could realise what he's done he had phased and leaped across the room and latched his jaws around pauls left leg. He tried to stop but his wolf wouldn't let him. “Stop please.” Jacob pleased with his wolf. “No this worthless trash is insulting our mate. He will die for it.” Jacobs wolf hissed to him. Before anything could get any worse sam shifted also and ordered Jacob to stop. Jacob’s wolf fought the order from its alpha with all it had but eventually it broke down and stopped, allowing Jacob to phase back. Jacob was mortified as the looks of his pack said what they were all thinking. They were all either disgusted or terrified and it was too much for Jacob so he ran upstairs and slammed the door behind him. He went to the mirror and just stared at himself. “What am I going to do?”

Jjjj

Edward finally convinced his family that he was ok. They all wanted an explanation but did not force it when Edward decided not to give one. They trusted him to come to them when he was ready. But the truth was Edward still couldn't explain what had happened. And he couldn't shake this feeling of being empty off of him. He just laid there with his eyes closed for hours until Alice burst in. She ran to him and started searching his body for any sign of bruising are scars or anything that could explain why she couldn't see her brother’s future anymore. “ Alice what is wrong with you?” “ I can't see your future anymore Ed, its just blank. Edward shuddered at his sisters words.” “ What do you mean you cant see my future?” “I mean you just vanish.” Alice pauses and stares at Edward for about 30 seconds until he got uncomfortable. “What”he said looking everywhere but his sisters eyes. “What happened to you last night?” She asked sitting next to him. Edwards body tensed. He got off the bed and walked to the window. He let out a big sigh that he didn't know he was holding in and then he started to tell Alice everything about last night. She just sat there with a shocked look on her face. Edward tried to read her mind but it was too jumbled with conflicting images. “Well say something” Edward pleaded. “We have to go to Carlisle, this is too big to keep from him. “Ok” Edward said defeatedly. Carlisle was surprised to see his children walk into his study. He was so wrapped up in his book that he didn't hear them coming. “What can I do for you my children?” Carlisle said placing his book back on the shelf. So Edward unloaded everything onto his father as fast as he could. And the response that he got shocked him to his core. Carlisle just smiled at his son. Edward started to get uncomfortable once again and his Carlisle picked up on it so he told Edward and Alice to have a seat. “ I think I know exactly what is going on here.” Carlisle said. “Please explain it to me then because I feel like im going insain.” Edward all but begged. “No” Carlisle said simply. “No?” Edward asked shocked at his father’s answer. “No. If what I think is happening i happening then it is not my place to tell you. Im sorry son.” Edward’s frustration and anger started bubbling over at his father’s words. “ But I can arrange a meeting with who can tell you.” Trying to calm his son he spoke softly. Then pulled out his phone and dialed a number that he thought he would never have to use. “Hello” A deep voice said. “ Hello Billy we need to meet. There is something I feel we should discuss. “ We will meet you at the border in 20 mins. Bring your entire coven I feel you all should be present for this” Billy said then hung up.

Jjjj

 

Everyone in the room heard the conversation and they were all having mixed feelings about the meeting. “Jake get down here we are going to a meeting” Billy yelled. Jacob came down the stairs avoiding looking into the eyes of his pack mates. “Who are we meeting” Jacob asked. “The cullens.” Answered Billy. Jacobs heart seemed to stop at the prospect of seeing his imprint. He almost let a smile slip but his head told him that he had nothing to be happy about. Let's go everyone phase except Jacob.”Sam ordered. “ Why cant I phase?”Jacob asked annoyed at his Alpha. “ Because your wolf can't be trusted around your imprint at this time.” “ You might try to rape him in front of all of us” Paul said over his shoulder right before he phased. The walk to the border was a quiet one until the sickening sweet smell from the vampires started attacking the wolves noses. Sam ordered them all to stop complaining and to hurry up. The cullens were at the border waiting. As the wolves came into view Edward caught a few of their angry remarks about their smell. He blocked out their dumb comments until he heard something that made him pause. He heard a stray thought from the group that said “I wish I could swim in those golden eyes” He scanned the group looking for the source of the thought when he locked eyes with Jacob. It felt like they were looking at each other for centuries when he heard Billy cleared his throat loudly he was snapped back into the situation. “ Hello Billy” Carlisle greeted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

“Hello Carlisle” Billy said simply. Let's get straight to the point, It would be best for noone to interrupt me while I explain this. My son Jacob has imprinted on Edward. “What is imprinting?” Edward barked out, Billy gave him a slight scowl before continuing “Imprinting is when a shifter’s wolf identifies its soulmate, This is uncontrollable and cannot be broken in any way. If a shifter is rejected by their imprint they will fall into a depression and with time will slowly die. Edward just stood there taking all this information in. He could hear everyone's reactions. His family’s thoughts were sympathetic, while the packs thoughts were a mix of disgust and violence, It was all getting to much for him then he was brought out of his stupor when Carlisle spoke “So what happens now Billy. I mean of course we accept Jacob into our family with open arms” but he was cut off by Edward scoffing. The situation was starting to anger him. Everyone's talking like he didn't have a choice, like he had to love the man that has been his enemy. “No’ was all he said before he ran away. Jacob feel to his knees crying his wolf’s pain of being rejected was too much for him to bear. Carlisle tried to run to him but the pack was in front of him in seconds. “There is nothing you can do. Jacob will die without his mate.” Billy said trying to keep his face neutral but there was a tear threatening to fall any second. “We will do whatever we can” Esme said sadly. “Alice and Jasper” Carlisle said “Find your brother and bring him home. I don't care how just do it.” Carlisle said with a tone of voice that he rarely used with his children. The two ran off into the woods with Alice already knowing where her brother was brooding. The pack decided to take their leave. Sam shifted back and carried Jacob home. As soon as they hit the doorstep Jacob ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. He felt broken and alone. There was a hole inside of him growing and he didn't know how to fill it. He laid in his bed and closed his eyes and prayed he didn't wake up.

Jjjjjj

 

Jacob in fact did wake up and he felt even worse. His wolf had stopped wailing but now he felt its lifeforce fading. He stood up and started packing his backpack with different clothes. He couldn't stop to think about what he was doing because if he did h would surely die. So he blocked his mind off and ran around his room filling the bag with things until it was full. He then went to open the door but he smelled his pack brothers down stairs. They would never let him leave so he used his only other exit, the window. When he landed on the ground he jumped into his beat up old truck and drove away. He had no Idea where he was going all he knew was he had to get away from everything, Every mie felt like a knife in the heart but he kept going and didn't look back.

Jjjj

Everyone in the living room sat there quietly noone wanted to say anything. They just all stared at the tv blankly not really watching it. “Is jacob really going to die?” Seth let out “No he's not because i'm going to go find that little bloodsucker and force him to fix Jake.” Embry said through his teeth,” Let him stay away” Paul said simply “Jake will be fine without having his own personal mosquito hovering around” Paul said with a laugh “Enough” Sam screamed in hi Alpha voice. Jacob is our brother and at this very moment he is dying. We will not make light of this situation. Now we will let the coven handle Edward.” “ But Sam” Embry whined “But nothing. We will let them handle him. And if they cant get him to see the light then that's when we will intervene.” Sam then got up and walked to Jacob's room to check on him. He knocked and heard no answer. He knocked again and still nothing so he decided to barge in. His eyes widened when he saw the room a mess and the window open.


End file.
